Lily Potter and a Mistake in the Making
by xxStephenieMeyerWannabexx
Summary: I have written two short stories.In a short summary of the first, Harry's daughter, Lily, starts at Hogwarts. She meets Draco's son. All ends in despair for Lily and Scorpius. They become more than just good friends and show it in a NIGHT OF PASSION!
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter and the Generation of the Spare**_

_**As Lily boarded the Hogwarts express, her Mother, Ginny, blew her a kiss through the window. Tears pricked in the back of her eyes as her mother became a dot in the distance. Lily had never been away from home before and it made her extremely upset to think that she wouldn't see her mother again until Christmas. James and Albus weren't even bothering to comfort her and instead they were just messing about with their wands. A while after they had left London, Scorpious came wandering down the carriage towards them. He mumbled something to Lily that she couldn't quite make out and so she asked him to repeat it, but Scorpious just left and went to find another carriage. **_

_**Lily snuggled down into her seat and fell into a deep sleep. She was later awoken by the whistling of the train. She hurriedly jumped out of her seat and gathered her things together. When she looked up, she found that James and Albus were gone. **_

"_**How could they just leave me here?" she muttered angrily. "They know I'm really nervous about being new." She stumbled out of the door and soon realised that she was alone. No-one else was leaving. She peeked inside a nearby door and found nobody inside.**_

"_**I must be really late!" she cried. Lily rushed off the train and onto the platform. She ran towards the exit and stopped, her heart beating ten times its normal rate. This wasn't the right station. This wasn't Hogwarts.**_

_**A tall hooded figure appeared in the darkness. It grabbed her and then muttered a spell. All of a sudden, she was spinning around, her whole life passing by. She stopped with a jolt and found her feet planted firmly on the ground. Lily's eyes were closed and she was screaming louder than ever before. Somebody was shaking her shoulder. She looked up and saw James standing over her. **_

"_**Why did you leave me?" Lily screamed. "There was a strange man, and……………….and….!"**_

"_**What are you talking about? We never left you. Were not even there yet!" James interrupted. "But you'd better get your robes on, we will be soon." She then gave him a hug, shocking herself, as she had never done anything of the sort before. All of a sudden, a girl that looked like she was some relation of Melinda Bobbin strode down the corridor and planted her lips firmly on James'. They continued kissing for what seemed like an hour and didn't part until one of her friends called her from further down the carriage and she went to join them. Lily burst into a continuous fit of laughter and didn't stop until they reached Hogwarts. It turned out that they were actually dating and James didn't want to embarrass himself too much in front of Lily, as she was a first year. When Lily went inside the castle, she found herself amazed at the scenery and the care that teachers had for their students. Scorpious suddenly took up the courage to speak to Lily and ask her the question that had been buzzing inside his mind, ever since they had first met.**_

"_**Lily," he began, "I know your dad hates my dad, but…doyouwannagooutwimmesometime?"**_

"_**Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Came Lily's reply.**_

"_**I said," he redeemed. "I was wondering if you want to go out with me sometime?"**_

_**Like in a dream only one answer came into her mind.**_

"_**Yes."**_

_**Weeks passed before anything serious happened between them. But one night, after a great meal, Lily was on her way back to Gryffindor tower, when a hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed her wrist. As it dragged her into the light of the Slytherin common room, she could see that it was Scorpious. He led her up to his dorm and she knew that a very exciting event was about to take place. He carefully began unbuttoning her shirt and his soft hand grazed up and down her thigh. Then he began to kiss her. At first tender, then becoming rough and passionate. All too soon it was over and Lily was creeping back to her room feeling that she had had the most amazing night of her life. Little did she know that it could end in disaster.**_

_**Three weeks later Lily was beginning to feel sick every morning. Every morning the same weird feeling inside her stomach. This could only mean one thing. Lily was pregnant. How could this have happened. Everyone was going to think she was some kind of slut! The next day Lily took the map that James had given her and made her way to Hogsmeade village. She went inside Phineus' Pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test. The shopkeeper looked at her accusingly as she paid the item that could change her life. She went back inside Honeydukes cellar and spent what seemed like an age crawling back up the tunnel that led to the castle.**_

_**As soon as she was alone in the girls bathroom, Lily removed all the packaging and read the instructions carefully. She couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. Lily was shocked at how one night of passion could have escalated to this. She would have to break it to Scorpius, but how? She would tell him as soon as possible and hope for the best.**_

_**Lily made her way to the Slytherin common room and when she reached it, she asked to speak to Scorpius alone. **_

"_**Look Lily," he began, "I want to know what's going on. NOW!"**_

_**This was going to be so hard, she thought, but she had to do it. It was now or never.**_

"_**Scorpius. I'm pregnant!" A sigh of relief swept over her, knowing that she had told him.**_

"_**Okay then Lily. I want you to know that I'll be here to help the entire time, no matter what. Don't worry!"**_

_**Lily had expected him to shout at her, throw something, but his calmness just made Lily more angry. She was going to have his baby, and he wasn't the slightest bit emotional. Lily thought it best not to tell anyone what was going to happen. How could she keep something this big from her friends, her family??? Whatever happened, she knew Scorpius would take care of her.**_

_**Elsewhere, in the library sat Belladonna Lestrange, silently reading a book. The History of the Malfoys to be precise. She turned the page and continued to read. Suddenly she stopped. She had found a very confusing piece of information, It spoke of a Bellatrix Lestrange, and with help she found out that Bellatrix Lestrange was her mother. Lucius Malfoy had broken her heart and left her to die. Even though she had never known her real mother, Belladonna was determined to make the Malfoys suffer. And there was one Malfoy at Hogwarts that everyone knew about. Scorpius.**_

_**As Lily was getting further into her pregnancy, she was beginning to get more and more worried. Even though it was late at night, Lily desperately needed to see Scorpius. She text him and told her to him to meet her in the girls bathroom, hoping that nobody would be in there to overhear their conversation. Lily made her way along the deserted corridor and found the girls bathroom. Scorpius was waiting outside. They went in and found someone else waiting for them. Belladonna……….**_

_**She pulled out her wand and gave it a small flick. Lily knew what was coming next and jumped in front of Scorpius. No sooner than the spell had left Belladonna's lips, Lily was blasted into the air, a flash of blinding light surrounding her. As Lily lay motionless on the floor, Scorpius knew that she and the baby were dead!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The resurrection of death**_

_**It was the end of the summer holidays, Belladonna was serving her sentence in Azkaban and Scorpius was lying in bed wondering what his life would be like now, if Lily was alive. **_

"_**I bet Voldemort is alive somewhere. It's my responsibility to do my best to bring Lily back. I promised I would help her. If only I was the Master of death. It can't be that hard to find the Hallows. Can it? If it'll bring Lily back, then I'll do it. I'll find the Hallows or die trying!**_

_**Scorpius had made his decision and there was no way that he could change his mind now. **_

_**Just one more flick of his wand and that would be it. He would be the Master of Death. One last spell passed his lips. His opponent was blasted into the air and the elderwand was his. Scorpius then looked into the eyes of his opponent and saw nothing but pain and loneliness. How many people had he hurt, just to bring Lily back out of selfishness? He couldn't stop now. He had come so far and had to continue.**_

_**He eventually reached Lily's grave, in the grounds of Hogwarts and placed the resurrection stone on her now frozen chest. He looked back and remembered how she had looked. How she had looked the night that everything changed. When the stone touched her skin, all colour came flooding back to her cheeks. Lily opened her eyes and then shut them again in pain. Her breath was heavy. Lily was in labour.**_

_**Every few minutes, a fresh wave of pain would hit her and force her to scream. Scorpius would have to get her to the hospital wing. If not something could go horribly wrong. Matron gave her many potions to ease the pain, but nothing would work. All too soon the baby was coming and she had to start pushing. It was embarrassing enough her parents being there, but James and her teachers? Lily didn't have time to worry about that though. She was having a baby and she wasn't even a teenager. Eventually, it was all over, and Lily was cradling her beautiful baby in her arms. Narcissa. Lily knew that her happiness wouldn't last, but when the headmaster came and told her that she was expelled, Lily could do nothing, but to break down into floods of tears. She had broken so many rules, but at least know she could give proper care to Narcissa.**_

_**Lily and Narcissa got the next train home, and as soon as Lily stepped through the front door, she knew she was in serious trouble. Ginny stood there with a look of disappointment on her face and Harry had his mouth gaping wide.**_

"_**How could you get yourself into this mess?" Ginny cried. "Didn't you listen to us when we talked to you about contraception, or rather I did!" As she glanced at Harry. Harry agreed.**_

"_**Your mothers right. You're still a kid yourself. How do you expect to care for a baby?"**_

"_**I could really do without all this hassle right know," screamed Lily in hysterics. "I'm already ashamed of myself and feel terrible. I'm going to put Cissa down for a nap!"**_

_**Lily ran out of the room crying and left her parents feeling sorry for her. Later that evening, Ginny and Harry went upstairs to check on Lily. Lily was sitting on her bed , smiling down at the tiny baby in her lap. They went and sat down beside Lily. Ginny took a deep breath and began to speak.**_

"_**We're really disappointed in you and you know that," she started, "but we can see that we overreacted and you've got a lot to deal with, so we forgive you. Isn't that right Harry?"**_

"……_**.Yeah………sure……….whatever………….right!"**_

"_**and we'll help you the whole time: nappy changing, feeding. All that stuff. Right Harry?"**_

"………_**Yeah…………..sure………..whatever……..right!"**_

_**The two of them then left Lily and Narcissa alone in the bedroom and went downstairs in silence.**_

_**From the window, Lily could hear a tapping noise. She pulled back the curtains, to see that hovering outside, was Lord Voldemort. He muttered 'Imperio' and Lily was in his control. But when it came to selling out her father, she just couldn't do it. In a sudden flash of light, Voldemort was gone.**_

_**Downstairs, an argument broke out. Ginny was furious.**_

"_**MAYBE, if you'd spent more time with her, then this wouldn't have happened!"**_

_**This time, it was Harry shouting, "ME spend more time with her! Excuse me , but you're the one that goes out and doesn't come back 'till late at night!"**_

_**Harry stormed out of the house and left Ginny crying into her hands.**_

_**The kitchen door swung open. Voldemort stood in the doorframe, a storm breaking out behind him. He glided over the tiles and forced Ginny's mouth open. He pulled the stopper off a bottle and tipped a sleeping potion down her throat. At once she became lifeless and Voldemort laid her on the table, leaving a bottle labelled 'poison' by her side.**_

_**Once Harry was halfway down the street, he began to feel bad and retreated back to the house, to apologise to Ginny. Instead he found Ginny's body lying on the kitchen table, a bottle of poison by her side. Harry was shocked to see his wife, so still and pale. He pulled out the sharpest of kitchen knives and pushed it squarely into his chest. There was a quick cry of pain and then he dropped down beside Ginny. No more than a moment after Harry's flesh had touched the table, Ginny opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of her husband, within reaching distance, a kitchen knife sticking out of his chest, like an arrow. Ginny knew what she should do. If she didn't have Harry, then what did she have to live for? She reached across and pulled the knife out of Harry's chest, blood dripping from the no-longer shiny stainless steel. She then plunged it into her own chest, leaving Lily and Narcissa, upstairs, oblivious to what had happened. **_

_**When Narcissa was finally asleep, Lily wandered down to the kitchen to fetch herself a glass of water. What she found in the kitchen made her more frightened than she had ever been in her life. Lily let out a shrill scream, as she saw her parents dead, blood surrounding their bodies.**_

_**After the funeral, James and Albus decided to leave Hogwarts, in order to look after Lily and the baby. One night there came a knock at the door. James stood up to answer it and once he had lifted the latch, a blinding light shot him backwards to his death. Voldemort had returned and he was here to destroy the Potters, once and for all. He had taken away Lily and Albus' lives, but when he came to kill Narcissa, he vanished. Leaving the baby crying in the rubble of the burning house.**_

_**Scorpius hid the bouquet that he had bought for Lily behind his back and rang the doorbell. But when no-body responded, he broke down the door, to find Narcissa screaming beneath bits of broken glass and brick. He then saw Lily, James and Albus, lying on the floor. He didn't need to feel their pulse to realise that they were dead. Scorpius grabbed the baby and took her back to his home, before the evil that destroyed the Potters could return.**_

_**When Scorpius reached his house, he explained in full what had happened and both his parents believed that it was Voldemort that had done the damage. They resolved that there only way to protect Narcissa against Voldemort. This was to give up their magic and become muggles. Draco, Draco's wife and Scorpius, joined hands and spoke the words that would protect what they believed was the last surviving Potter from the dark forces of what was in actual fact, Harry's great-grandfather……….**_


End file.
